Arch Nemesis Len
by FairySapphire
Summary: Kagamine Rin hates Kagamine Len. Sure they share the same last name. Sure they look alike. But she hates him! Then one day she hears him play a song called "Soundless Voice" . interested by why he would write such a song, Rin partners up with him for her music assignment. Except now she's falling in love with her arch nemesis Len. RinxLen/NO INCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Its a vocaloid fanfiction! Yey! **

**Please read! And review **

**(Insert line here)**

Kagamine Rin strolled into her boring old high school. Technically, it was the studies that were boring. Not her school, not her best friend Hatsune Miku, and definitely not the orange juice they served on a daily basis.

Walking into her math class, she groaned realizing today was the day they had to switch seats.

Their new math teacher apparently has a case Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and couldn't stand it if the seats were in a non alphabetical way.

Which only meant...

"Kagamine Rin, your seat in next to Kagamine Len"

Rin wanted to punch the wall next to her and throw the door off its hinges, but she nodded slowly.

Why did she have to get stuck with him? She hates him!

Sure they shared the same last name. Sure they looked alike with blonde hair and blue eyes despite not being related at all.

But she hated him.

It all started when she was new to the school. All the freshmen were. Duh.

She was rushing to her locker when she bumped into him by mistake. And what did the guy do?

Rin apologized immediately.

But did he accept it?

No, he just cursed at her.

Bunny ears, do you really have to knock down everyone in this world? Does your locker hold your stash of carrots and you thought I was gonna steal them?

That was plain mean for all she cared. Ever since then, the guy was always mean to her. Just because she wore a bow on her head didn't mean that she looked like a bunny! Or that she was childish.

And things got worse. The female population started to practically worship him.

That's basically Len Kagamine. Anti social, rude, mean, tempered, and really cold yet popular around the girls.

I hope you see why I hate him. And now we're seat partners...for the rest of the year!

She angrily slid into her seat, and glared at the blonde boy next to her.

"You better behave your self" She hissed, but Len only smirked.

"QUEIT DOWN!" Their annoying teacher screamed.

Rin sighed. This was going to be a long day.

(Insert line here)

Third period had ended and she had a free period next.

Rejoicing , Rin made her way to her locker, and bumped into mr-oh-so-tempered.

"Watch where your going" He snapped at her.

Rin snarled at him before opening the door to her locker.

Len stared at the clock.

There was about forty five minutes left of their free period.

Rin raised an eyebrow as he began walk towards the empty, secluded music room.

Curiosity got the better of Rin as she followed him , He didn't seem to notice her soft footsteps.

Why would he go to the music room? He doesn't even take classes! Rin thought.

The music classes were extra classes held for an hour after school. Most students like the music lessons, especially because their teacher was Megurine Luka, a senior, well known for her beautiful looks.

It was strange for students to teach, but Luka well deserved the spot because she had a beautiful voice.

Rin took these classes, she didn't have much confidence in her voice, but she attended them anyway, because her best friend, Hatsune Miku was the star of the class.

Len entered the room, and Rin hoped he wouldn't close the door. The walls were soundproof, and Rin silently prayed he would keep the door open.

Suddenly, she sneezed. It came out as a squeak.

Len froze in his footsteps and glared behing his shoulder.

Rin ducked, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

Rin was sure he hadnt seen her face but knew someone was there, because he grabbed a book lying on one of the chairs.

How did that end up there? Rin thought.

Only students who took the class went inside there. Either that or if someone wanted to practice.

And she was sure Len didn't fit into any of those categories, so how did his book end up there.

Suddenly, he walked out. He had noticed Rin or didn't notice her. Either way, he pretended not to see her.

(Insert line here)

"I'm home!" Rin called out as she entered her luxurious house.

"Hey sweetie!" Her mom called out. Rin blushed slightly, wondering why her mom still called her "baby names".

"How was school?" Her mom asked.

"It was fine" She replied and ran into her room.

In her hand was a book.

The book Len left in the music room.

(Insert line here)

Rin tried to get a glimpse of the book he was holding.

It was impossible because Len had a death grip on it, and the cover was hidden.

Len made his way to his locker, and Rin spied on his combination.

8..5...4...6

Grinning, she waited until he strolled away to his next class

(Insert line here)

Rin flipped open the book.

Her eyes grew wide.

Music! This book had music!

She gasped as she stared at it. One page had noted.

The other page had a bunch of words.

Len wrote songs?

She couldn't believe it!

Rin wondered if she could play these notes on her piano . She had one but never used it. She didn't know how.

Sighing, she grabbed her cell.

GUMI

Ongoing call.

(Insert line here)

Rin explained her story to the green haired girl, who seemed interested.

"Lemme see!" Gumi cried out. "I didn't know Len wrote songs! Like Oh My Gawsh!"

"Has miku been rubbing off you?" Rin asked her second best friend. Gumi laughed.

She stared at the pages before one of it seemed to have caught her attention.

Letting herself fall on the chair, Gumi began to move her fingers on the keys. The result was beautiful. The melody was so beautiful that both Gumi and Rin couldn't believe Len wrote something like it.

When Gumi finished, Rin grabbed the book and flipped to the page where he wrote the lyrics.

"Soundless voice huh?" She mumbled. Gumi scooted near her to sneak a peek at the book as well.

At night when silence

Envelops the town

It is raining white (snow)

I hold up my palms

The snow melts as soon as I touched it

A transient piece of life

Snow accumulates without a sound

Like light

You smile as you gathered it

Hey, how do I sound?

Even if I reply, you

Cannot hear anymore

Say you're in pain

Say you're lonely

I'll find you

Wherever you are...

Don't leave me behind, aren't we always

Together as one?

As the snow becomes thicker

You gradually fade away

I can't do anything but embrace you

I wish, just one more time

To hear your voice

One more time, just one more time...

Say my name...

From your unfocused, blank eyes

A drop appeared

In this gray world

Everything has stopped

Except for the quietly falling snow

You are becoming cold

Your voice has not come back

We've given up understanding each other

Hear my voice, smile for me once more

I have ran out of tears

I cannot

Melt you...

If possible, my voice

Take it all away

And give it to the person dear to me

If I'll be in a world alone

Without you

Just...

Take me away

With you

I love you, even that

Cannot be said

Our era

Is about to close

Forever

Even if I shout, I can't get

You or your voice back

To the falling snow

Please don't stop falling

Take me away with her

Everything transient, my voice, my life

Erase all of them

Until all is white...

(Insert line here)

Rin didn't know what happened. One moment she was holding a book and reading some random words,

The next moment, she realized both she and Gumi were clinging on to each other, bawling their eyes out.

"Oh...My...God...That...Was...So ...sad" Gumi sniffed loudly.

"I wonder...What ... happened to him" Rin cried out.

Gumi stared at her.

"Whadaya...Mean? She asked between sniffs

"Luka San said that some songs are written straight from the heart and some are fake..." Rin told her.

"I hate to admit this...but this sing is amazing and it would go amazing with that piano...And its straight from the heart" she explained.

_Until all is white..._

Rin couldn't help feeling scared. Was Len going to end his life?

"So your going to find out?" Gumi asked, beginning to play the song again with shaky fingers. Rin nodded.

"I have a plan, but we have to return this to him first...this seems really personal"

(Insert line here)

When Rin walked into the locker area, she was surprised to find a frantic Len talking to miku.

"Are you sure, Len?!" Miku cried out.

"I swear I put it in my locker, and its gone!" Len told her.

"Hey, there's Rin! Maybe she knows! RIIIINN!" Miku screamed.

Wondering why Miku was so close to Len, she approached her.

"Did you see an old book with a white cover? Its lens and its REALLY important" Miku told her.

Rin smiled.

"I think I saw it near the music room" she admitted.

Well she lied.

She gave a yelp as Len sprinted towards the music room and returned with the book

Rin smiled. Thank god Gumi had gotten it there on time.

Rin was again to be surprised when Len pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"THANK YOU!" He screamed, startling Rin.

"Can't...breath" Rin cried out angrily. Why was she being hugged by her enemy?!

Len let her go and hugged the book tightly.

Miku giggled.

"My my...Len you like Rin that way?" She said.

Len gasped "Shut up miku! No way!" He cried out.

Miku laughed again.

Len rolled his eyes.

"Well I have to go! Bye!" Miku cried out and ran into a classroom.

Rin turned to her blonde arch nemesis,

"You know Miku?" She asked.

"Since I was five" He admitted. "Anyways thanks for finding the book for me!"

"No p..problem..." Now why was she stuttering!?

Rin sighed.

"What's in that book anyway?"

"Oh...just...some...songs" his voice trailed off at every word.

"Can I see them?" Rin asked polietly. Len sighed.

"I dunno..." He said.

"I wanna hear you play them! I can't play the piano!" Rin cried out.

Lens eyes narrowed.

"How did you know this had piano notes?" He asked.

Rin cursed in her brain.

"I...caught a glimpse of the notes..." She told him.

Len raised his eyebrows but didn't question her.

"So can you play one song for me?!"

Len shrugged and walked away.

(Insert the damn line here!)

Len POV

I hugged the book really tight.

Don't ask me why. When I'm stressed, angry, depressed, I always end up writing music.

Maybe I should take up Rin's offer.

I sighed and took a seat on the piano stool.

Yes I was going to play.

Taking in a deep breath I began to play soundless voice.

The song I wrote when my mom died.

I began to sing softly.

(Someone tell me how to Insert the line!)

Rin POV

You guessed it

I followed him into the music room

Well not into but outside.

He began to play and I was so damn shocked. He was better than Gumi.

Then he began to sing.

The melody was so beautiful yet so sad.

And his voice was so amazing.

This song was straight from the heart. Yet it was so sad...

Why? Why? WHY?!

i almost screamed in frustration when an idea clicked in my head and I smirked,

I ran to the cafeteria to find Gumi and Miku.

"What's wrong rinny?" Miku asked.

I stared at them.

"Your crying"

(AAAARRRGGHH)

Laaaaameee

I hope you guys like this

Please read

And COMMENT AND VOTE

:(

I didn't proof read BTW


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter!

**forgot disclaimer last chapter**

**Vocaloid doesn't belong to me**

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

I wiped away my tears, extremely embarrassed.

My two best friends giggled.

"So whaddaya want?" Gumi asked me.

"You guys said we were going to get a project in music right?" I asked.

They nodded.

Miku narrowed her eyes.

"Your going to choose Len right?" She asked me.

I nodded slowly.

Normally, we had to partner up with people who didn't take the class. Boy was I glad Len didn't take the class, for once.

On the other hand two weeks with my enemy will be torture.

"Hey Rin, why do you call him your enemy anyway?" Miku asked me suddenly.

I explained to them.

"And did he...um...ever say you were his enemy?" Gumi asked.

Then I realized he hadn't.

"N..No"

Miku sighed, "then this project will be pretty easy. If Len doesn't see you as your arch nemesis or something, he wouldn't care and be nice"

"How do you know him so well anyway?" I asked her.

"Childhood friends. Same school as kid. Don't worry, I won't marry him. I'll leave that to you"

"What the heck?!" I felt the color rise to my face. Now why was I blushing?!

I hated Len...right?

"You know your gonna end up dating Len anyway" Gumi told me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Gakupou partnered with luka San. Now they are dating. Kaito partnered with Meiko. They're dating" Miku pointed out,

"Oh hell no!" I screamed. And by the way, Meiko is someone I know very well because she's like an aunt to me when my parents are away.

They both just giggled. I glared.

The bell rang. Thank god

⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙ω⊙⊙▽⊙⊙▽⊙⊙▽⊙⊙▽⊙⊙▽⊙⊙▽⊙⊙▽⊙⊙▽⊙

* * *

><p>We got the project today. You had to write a song along with your partner.<p>

Len fangirls had him cornered.

I hate hate hate hate them!

"Will you be my partner?" "No be mine!"

There was an endless argument going on. I raised my eyebrows and we both caught each others glances.

"Sorry! I have a partner!" He cried out. The fangirls screamed and cried and stomped away.

What a bunch of elephants.

I laughed at the picture of lens fans being elephants.

"Hey Len" I said.

"Yeah yeah I'll partner up with you" he told me. I gasped.

"You speak really loud" he told me.

STOP READING MY MIND!

"I'm not reading your mind!" He screamed.

I facepalmed.

"Well , I guess we should start soon. After school, my place?" I asked him. Len nodded.

"Wait a moment" he told me and began to frantically wave.

Luka-San came to him. "Hi Len!" She told him.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Hey Rin!" She told me. Yeah she was my teacher and all but we were friends as well. Since she was just two years older than me.

"What do you want?" She asked Len.

"I'll be at Rins place for a project." Len told her. Luka nodded.

"I won't let you down!" She told him.

When luka San left I looked at him.

"How the hell are you friends with everyone I know?" I asked.

"Aren't I allowed to?" He asked me, looking at me with a weird look on his face.

"Well your my enemy and all..." I told him.

Len suddenly had a fit of giggles.

"Enemy?" He asked me, ignoring the weird looks he got.

"Yeah...Well...Um...You...Bunny...Carrot...Locker.." I said.

Len raised his eyebrows and stared at me.

"I'll take a guess but... The day we first met and I kept on calling you bunny?" He asked. I nodded.

He laughed.

"Guess what? I don't see you as my enemy. Sorry dear Rinny" He told me.

"Shut up Lenny!"

Len gave me another weird stare.

"Have you been hanging out with a drunken Meiko?" He asked.

"No...Well she's like an aunt figure to Me...but she never mentioned you" I told him.

Len rolled his eyes. "Whatever"

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

When school ended I headed out with Rin.

Her house was pretty close and god it was huge compared to mine. Her family must be rich.

We stepped inside.

Rin took me to the living room where a very familiar brunette was sitting...

Oh no...

The brunette whipped her head and smiled.

"Hey Rin!"

Then she stared at me.

Please be drunk or something!

I guess meiko want drunk.

"Lenny?! Is that you?!" She cried out. I blushed.

"Um...Yes" I told her embarrassedly.

"Gah! I missed your family so much! But honestly I got drunk so much i didn't want to come to your house! But I'm sober now! You know I'll be heading out!" She said.

I sighed. Rin stared at me confusedly. It probably sounded gibberish to her.

Meiko was a friend of my dead mom's. She's like a second mom or something to me.

And I don't like it when she's drunk and comes to my house. You see, I have two younger siblings. But we'll get to that point later.

Meiko squeezed me with one of her hugs. I swear Miku must take classes from her or something.

She headed out and Rin sighed. I guess she gave up figuring out what her aunt was talking about.

"So Rin, what kind if song do you have to write and compose?" I asked her.

"Any kind..."she told me. "But it has to have a deep story or meaning to it"

I nodded. Well, most songs a I wrote are after I get a huge wallop of emotions. But I'm not gonna let her steal my work!

Okay that's kinda cruel. Let me rephrase that.

We're not going to use my songs because that means Rin did nothing.

"Should we write a story first or something? Luka San said the more songs, the better" she told me.

"I guess" I told her. "Why don't we both write a few ideas for the meaning or whatever first"

Rin nodded.

Things were going pretty well, considering she thought I was her enemy and all.

Rin got us the stuff and we both stared at it.

"World war..." She said.

I stared at her. Was this girl weird or what?

"Let's write a song set in the world war!" She told me.

That could be interesting...

"With us in it! And one song will have everything in your point of veiw! The other one in my point of view!" She told me excitedly.

To be honest that would make an amazing song. I nodded enthusiastically.

We got a basic setting set up.

It had love in it. We both went "IM NOT GOING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, REMEMBER THAT!"

Anyways it was about a boy (me) being a prisoner meeting a girl (Rin) and falling in love with her. The boy will send a paper plane above the fence that seperated them.

The girl would do the same when one day she said she couldn't pass paper planes anymore.

Then it was up to our creativity and all. Now we had to put the rest of the story along with the start into two different songs.

We both started and wrote furiously for almost three hours.

Then I realized it was Six already.

"Rin...I have to go now" I told her.

She looked...disappointed?

But she nodded anyway. Must've been my imagination. "Tomorrow same time?" I asked.

She nodded. (Tomorrow was Saturday)

I headed out of the door

（ΦωΦ）（ΦωΦ）（ΦωΦ）（ΦωΦ）（ΦωΦ）（ΦωΦ）（ΦωΦ）（ΦωΦ）（ΦωΦ）

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

I stared at Len as he left. I didn't find anything out!

On the other hand...

Miku, Luka San, and Auntie Meiko know him. Maybe they know something?

I sighed. I did realize a lot of things about Len.

1. He was friends with everyone I knew

2. He was an amazing songwriter

I stared at the song he had begun to write. It totally bested mine.

3. He wasn't as mean as I thought

He was actually pretty nice and funny.

I groaned. Oh well. There was still 13 days left.

Better as well begin homework.

But first I have to text Len.

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

I was doing my homework when my cell buzzed.

I checked it.

From: Bunny Bunny Funny

To: Kagamine Len

Len , how do you know auntie Meiko?

I sighed. I texted her telling she was friend of my moms.

"Oh" she had said.

The next morning Miku and Luka were at my doorstep.

"What?" I asked them.

"We were just passing by." They told me. Oh yeah. As weird as it is, they both love annoying me whenever they pass by.

I stepped out. "Where are you going?" Miku asked.

"Rin's house" I told them. They squeled.

"We are not dating!" I told them.

"Right right"

"Is that Meiko?!" Luka cried out. Meiko was inside my house, actually sober for once.

I sighed and left the three to do their weird bonding. It took a while for me to go to her house.

My cell buzzed again.

From:Meiko

To:Len

Hey kaito is coming over!

I sighed. I should've known. I didn't reply to it. Too lazy.

I just hope he didn't eat my banana ice cream.

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

I was cleaning the house.

I didn't know why but Len coming over made me realize it was pretty messy.

When did I care what he thought?

I sighed. Stupid brain.

I heard Len come in and dropped my broom.

"Hey Len!" I told him. He sighed

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Miku, Luka, Meiko and Kaito took over my house"

I giggled at the way he phrased that.

Len rolled his eyes.

"How far have we gone?" He asked me.

"Halfway" I told him.

"I can't think of words. I'll just be working on the music" he told me.

I chewed on my pencil.

"Yeah sure. Use the piano "

We were currently in our room and he Sat down on the stool.

A while later we both were at work.

Later

"I can't do this anymore!" Len cried out dramaticly.

I agreed with him.

"I'll go eat an orange" I told him.

Are there any bananas?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"WHAAA?! What kind of house doesn't have BANANAS?" He cried out.

"Shut up" I told him. Boy, he must love bananas.

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

After arguing about Bananas and oranges, who's house was more dumb and everything I stepped out of the house.

When I reached my neutral sized house I groaned.

Miku had emptied all the leeks. Meiko was drinking. Luka was eating tuna.

But I didn't care about that.

My eyes went to kaito.

"Is that ... Banana ice cream your eating?!" I asked him.

He yelped and made a run for it.

"Oh no you don't!" I cried out.

I could tell Miku, luka and Meiko were interested.

"Here's the knife" Miku handed me a small knife from the kitchen.

I nodded.

"Thanks"

"GOD SAVE ME! MEIKO TELL ICE CREAM I LOVE IT!"

* * *

><p>This was such a boring chapter.<p> 


End file.
